


Cassette Comfort

by TraeicOctirom



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Gen, Photocomics, Toys, toy comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraeicOctirom/pseuds/TraeicOctirom
Summary: What to do after a bad day at work?  Play with toys, of course!Jazz and Ricochet looking after the many cassettes.  They may be a lot to keep track of, but the two of them don't actually mind that much (they might even find it fun, but you didn't hear it from me).  Kre-o Jazz and Soundwave are also there to lend a hand.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Comfort




	2. Jamming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eject, Jazz and Ravage jamming on top of the shelving unit.


	3. That Energon Sure Looks Good...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howlback, Rumble, Soundwave, Frenzy, and Rumble. Rumble and Frenzy better watch out! Howlback sure is eyeing that energon cube of theirs...

> 


	4. Ricochet Pats Are Best Pats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricochet pats are Ravage approved. Rewind and Buzzsaw may be just a little bit jealous, but no one comes between Ravage and pats.


	5. Jazz Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz giving Frenzy some cuddle time. Of course Laserbeak gets in on the cuddle action.


End file.
